$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {2} & {0} \\ {-2} & {1} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {4} & {-2} \\ {4} & {1} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0}-{3} & {2}-{4} & {0}-{-2} \\ {-2}-{4} & {1}-{1} & {0}-{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-3} & {-2} & {2} \\ {-6} & {0} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$